Curhat
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Curhat adalah salah satu solusi agar terlepas dari kegalauan yang ia hadapi. Warning: Hint Shounen-ai, dan OOC


" **Banyak yang bilang kau terkenal di kalangan wanita."**

Gudang arsip, di dalam ruangan sempit itu hanya ada Sakakibara dan Maehara yang mengisi. Keduanya terjebak—terima kasih kepada slot kunci pintu ruang penyimpanan arsip yang macet secara tiba-tiba—dan kini mereka tak tau harus melakukan apa. _Handphone_ tak ada satu pun yang membawa, tertinggal di dalam tas yang masih setia terduduk di atas sofa ruang OSIS. Sudah berulang kali pula mereka berteriak meminta bantuan, tetapi tetap saja nihil. Mau bagaimana lagi—ruang arsip memang berada di pojok lorong dan jarang sekali ada orang yang mau repot melintasinya.

Lalu mengapa bisa mereka berdua berada diruangan terpencil itu?

Asano pelakunya. Karena Isogai ingin membicarakan sebuah hal penting dan rahasia—entah apa itu—dengannya, tau-tau Asano langsung 'meminta' Sakakibara beserta Maehara tuk mengambil beberapa berkas—yang sebenarnya tak terlalu diperlukan. Tentu saja protes sempat disuarakan, berbagai alasan saling bersautan, namun tetap saja mereka kalah debat. Mencoba meminta bantuan Isogai agar memberi keringanan pun percuma, yang diharapkan malah membuang muka—padahal Maehara sudah memasang wajah memohon sangat.

Jadi, mereka akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah menerima takdir.

* * *

 **.**

 **Curhat**

 **By: Rakshapurwa**

 **Pair: Temukan dalam cerita**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Hint Shounen-ai, Kemungkinan terdapat beberapa typo, salah satu chara menggalau dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Assassination Classroom**_ **adalah milik Matsui Yuusei**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

" **Bisa jadi."**

Sakakibara menjawab tanpa memandang Maehara, ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan jalan keluar dari kesialan yang ia hadapi. Semakin lama berada di sana semakin banyak waktu berharganya terbuang sia-sia. Tugas di atas meja menggunung sedari kemarin dan jika ia tidak segera menyelesaikannya—esok hari pasti tugas itu akan kembali saling membelah diri.

"Berapa banyak gadis yang kau pacari?"

Hm?

Mengesampingkan persoalan tugas yang dipikirkan, Sakakibara berhasil beralih fokus. Pertanyaan yang terlontar sukses membuatnya mengangkat sebelah alis dan menoleh penuh pada Maehara. Merasa sedikit heran pada pemuda dihadapannya. Tak biasanya Maehara menanyakan hal yang berbau pribadi.

"Entahlah aku tidak ingat, kenapa?"

Maehara hanya menggelengkan kepala, punggung semakin bersender pada tembok yang dingin. Sudah sejak tadi Maehara menyerah tuk berdiri, kakinya terlalu lelah tuk menopang tubuhnya. Perjalanan menuju gedung utama telah banyak memakan energi yang ia punya. Dan berdiri sejam lebih di ruangan penuh debu itu semakin membuatnya lelah.

"Berarti banyak ya."

"Lalu?"

"Kau sama denganku."

Kedip.

Sakakibara semakin menatap heran. Apa inti dari pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan? Saling bertukar informasi mengenai 'prestasi' yang mereka buat? Untuk apa?

"Lalu?"

"Bisa kau berkata selain 'Lalu'?" Maehara tak lagi menyerderkan tubuhnya, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Aku mencoba serius di sini."

Gantian Sakakibara yang menyenderkan punggung, ia tak menyangka berbicara dengan salah satu siswa dari Kelas E bisa begitu melelahkan. Sulit dimengerti. "Jadi apa inti dari pembicaraan kita?"

Tsk. "Aku ingin meminta saran darimu, karena kita memiliki kemiripan." Maehara menggeser tubuhnya. Wajahnya berubah serius seketika. Entah apa yag akan ia ucapan, yang pasti Sakakibara merasa was-was. Khawatir Maehara malah menyatakan perasaan kepadanya.

"Kutegaskan padamu aku sudah memiliki kekasih."

Kedip.

"Berarti kemiripan kita semakin banyak, sudah kuduga kau orang yang pas kutanyai hal ini."

 _Speechless_ —tentu saja—bagaimana bisa kemiripan mereka malah semakin bertambah. Dan lagi apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Kemiripan di antara mereka'? Wajah? Sakakibara merasa dirinya lebih tampan. Meski tak mempungkiri Maehara pun memiliki wajah yang lumayan.

"Tanya apa?"

Maehara menelan ludah. "Kekasihku akhir-akhir ini menjadi pencemburu."

.

.

.

.

"Lalu?"

Sudah susah payah ia bertanya dengan nada penuh keseriusan, dan Sakakibara hanya membalas demikian—kalau bukan karena Sakakibara seorang sekretaris OSIS, Maehara bersumpah ia pasti sudah menampar wajah pemuda itu.

"Aku serius!"

"Masalahnya apa hubungannya kekasihmu pencemburu dengan diriku?!"

Hening.

Keduanya saling menormalkan deru nafas. Berbicara dengan suara lantang bukan kebiasaan mereka. katanya tak baik untuk wajah. Aset berharga tak boleh ada cacat.

 _Sigh._

"Apa kekasihmu cemburuan?"

Maehara lebih dulu membuka suara. Mungkin memang salahnya tak terlalu menjelaskan duduk perkara pembicaraan mereka. Mau bagaimana lagi ia tak biasa bertanya soal percintaan. Ia _cassanova_ , seorang _playboy_ sejak lama—rasanya janggal jikalau meminta saran tentang cinta-cintaan.

"Terkadang." Sakakibara kembali rileks, kekehan pelan terdengar dari arahnya. "Padahal aku sudah tak lagi menggoda orang sembarangan."

Hm...

Maehara mengambil salah satu arsip degan asal, dan membacanya sekilas. "Kekasihku sama seperti itu." Membaca beberapa kata yang dianggap menarik. "Bagaimana caramu mengatasinya? Bagaimana caranya meyakinkan dirinya kalau aku setia padanya?"

"Galau, hn?"

"Ayolah!"

Sakakibara kini tertawa lepas. Perutnya sampai terasa ngilu. Meski sebenarnya ia sadar, tak sopan rasanya menertawakan masalah orang lain.

Padahal Sakakibara juga pernah menggalaukan hal yang sama.

"Maafkan aku," deheman pelan terdengar. "Kau sudah mencoba mengatakannya? Soal kesetiaan itu."

Maehara hanya memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja sudah berulang kali ia mengatakan hal itu, tapi tetap saja sang kekasih terkadang meragukan pengakuannya. Seakan setiap Maehara didekati wanita, setiap kali itu pula ia selingkuh dari kekasihnya.

"Hm...Mungkin ada suatu hal yang membuat kekasihmu itu tak mempercayainya."

" _Title_ -ku sebagai _playboy_ yang membuatnya begitu."

Hee...

Sakakibara menggelengkan kepala. "Sikap kekasihmu hampir sama dengan kekasihku."

"Lalu bagaimana caramu mengatasinya?" Maehara menatap antusias.

Dan entah mengapa bisa demikian—Sakakibara seakan nampak bersinar terang. Kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada, seringai seksi nampak ditunjukan. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Maehara yang berada disebelahnya berusaha untuk tak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu.

"Ehem. Setiap kali ia mulai cemburu—aku akan langsung mencium bibirnya."

Eh? Ciuman?

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, ciuman mesra. Untuk kasusku itu lumayan berhasil."

Maehara menimbang-nimbang. Bisakah hal yang sama berlaku pada kekasihnya? Ia memang jarang mencium orang itu, hanya sesekali saja jikalau suasana memang mendukung. Pegangan tangan dan pelukan juga—sebentar, apa karena itu? Karena ia kurang memberikan afeksi lebih?

Karena terlalu fokus merahasiakan hubungan mereka, Maehara jadi lupa untuk sering-sering bermesraan dengan kekasihnya. Pantas saja cintanya diragukan.

"Tidak heran kau berada di Kelas A." Maehara menepuk pundak Sakakibara dua kali. "Kau jenius."

"Aku berada di Kelas A karena kemampuan otakku," dengusan terdengar. "Bukan karena sering memberi ciuman pada kekasihku—hei dengarkan aku—"

Mengabaikan Sakakibara, Maehara tak merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Ia langsung sibuk merapikan arsip-arsip yang tadi—sembarangan—ia ambil. Otak terus memikirkan rencana apa yang akan ia lakukan kedepannya. Maehara tak sabar tuk mencoba semuanya. Ia ingin memberikan banyak afeksi pada sang kekasih tercinta.

"Oke."

Selesai dengan segala pekerjaan yang ia lakukan, Maehara tersenyum puas, kemudian bergegas melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu yang tertutup. Dan membukanya—

Cklek.

Cklek.

Cklek.

"...Pintunya tidak bisa dibuka."

"Sedari tadi memang begitu." Sakakibara merangkul pundak Maehara, senyuman dibibirnya terkesan mengejek—dan penuh kemenangan. "Tak sabar ingin memberi ciuman hangat pada kekasihmu, hm?"

Ukh.

Maehara melirik sinis. Mulutnya tertutup, tak berani menjawab. Lebih memilih tuk membeturkan kepalanya sekali kepada pintu dihadapannya—dan jika bisa, ia sangat ingin mengubur dirinya saat itu juga.

Terlalu semangat membuatnya terlupa dengan kondisi yang tengah ia hadapi.

"Aku yakin sebentar lagi akan ada yang menolong kita. Bersabarlah sebentar, mulut kekasihmu tidak akan berpindah tempat."

"Diam kau Sakakibara."

* * *

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*

Jadi cerita ini hanya berisi Maehara yang menggalau dan curhat ke Sakakibara—dan uhuk pair inti dalam cerita ini bukan RenMae/MaeRen. Bisakah kalian menebak pair sesungguhnya dalam cerita ini? * _smile_ *

Oke, sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
